Enoch's Story
by Enoch Dragoneel
Summary: This is a story of a very special male from far way. Rated Mature for future Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

You ever wondered where mythical creatures and legends come from? I'll tell  
you. Proof over the years has told us that we are not alone in this world. There  
are galaxies everywhere in space and even more so in those. Never ending cycle  
of plants. Every creature you or anyone else has ever thought of, is real. Only  
several plants hold one or two different species but this one particular planet  
held many. In the Andromeda Galaxy, approximately 2.5 million light years from  
earth, held a rich and fertile plant. It's name was Zashikiwara, or Zash. It was  
twice the size of earth and held even more unknown creatures that Zarthians has  
ever seen in a life time. The creatures that EMwas/EM known, adapted to  
Zash's rich soil and air, pregnant females would have shorter months and labor  
hours. I'm about to tell you about one Zarthian and his amazing story. It's not  
pretty at first, but tell me.. who has ever had a happy beginning?  
In a gothic looking castle near the Great Ocean, Araik, on March, 14, 1701, a  
female, a Grim Reaper werewolf, and her scythe, Sookie, was in the bed chambers.  
Sookie, in her black cat form, paced the floor as the female, Bree, pushed. She  
could hear her mate, an Unknown breed, outside the bed chamber but didn't want  
him to see her child. Not all of the same breed had a same breed of offspring..  
Even the different breeds had even more odd offsprings and most died of health  
issues. Bree feared that her mate would kill her child if it didn't meet his  
standerds. After six hours of pushing, she birthed her son. A healthy, brown  
haired, green eyed baby boy with wolfish ears and a catlike tail. When his  
father seen him, he only gave a nod of acceptance and named him Enoch Dragoneel.  
As the years went by, Enoch grew into a fast learning five year old. He could  
read, write, and speak in six languages, and played the piano, flute, guitar, and violin. One day, while he and his mother was picking apples, Enoch fell. Fearing the worse, Bree took him to what she thought was a hospital. To cover up the work of the on goings of the Lab, they only took care of the common folk and kept the Unknowns. Enoch was an extra Unknown. They told Bree that her child couldn't be saved and was rushed to the morge to be burned to ash. When she asked why, they told her that they didn't want the other people to witness a death in the lobby. After a week, Bree held to what was her son's ashes in a vase but all it was, was sand and dust.

For years, Enoch suffered pain, treatments, abuse, and tests from the scientists. When he turned eighteen, he broke free of his mental insane bed and killed most of the Lab. A camera in the lobby captured a horned, black haired, winged male with Vectors. Well, what was the vectors, you think?Vectors are called arms that protrude out ones lower back, but they are in fact powerful energy weapons that the Unknown will likely visualize as arms. They can destroy or repel all materials. Needless to say, any living being targeted by these will not last long. Working as bludgeon to scalpel or anything in between, vectors can bring down a military helicopter, or disturb blood vessels on a target so as to cause death by what is seen as a heart attack or stroke. They can also be used to shield oneself or another being.

Not caring for the races he killed over the years, he broke out of prison coutless of times and soon people ignored yet feared him. His powers grew as he trained himself. He could master the elements, morph into anything he wanted, and travailed to anyplace he wanted in a half blink of an eye. Soon, bored with the death, He resorted to the forests and lived almost a decade alone when he found an Incubi male. Befriending Enoch, the male tought him love and compassion. Years went by and soon, Enoch found a Clearing...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Clearing.

(I know the chapters are short. sorry)

_**Weeks went by as he studied each creature and the bald spot in the woods. There was a cliff far from the Clearing, a lake that ran into the ocean, and an island that had no inhabitents on it but woodland creatures. It also seemed that the clearing had storees and houses spread over the place and he thought why the hell someone wanted to put service poles way out here? He growled out in anger at the stupid layout. Such pathetic Common folk...One day, he desided to enter the clearing while he was up on a mountain path...**_

In a blink and a blur through the forest, he sailed through the air on four sturdy, corded legs, his thick footpads trampling the decomposing ground. His tall, berral-cheasted body was seven-foot-five tall at the shoulder and was covered in a thin layor of oil black fur. The moonlight shined off his body in a raindow of color, if one was fast enough to see it. Driven to get to his mark, his body tensed before he dug his nails into the ground, making him faster. He could make better time as a wolf then he could standing upright. Nearing the path, he slowed untill he stopped at the edge of The Clearing. Then, he phased. . .  
His six-foot-eight frame was covered in a black shirt that did nothing to hide is muscles, dark blue jeans that hugged his thighs, and a pair of black boots. A long black leather coat that touched the ground, finished his outfit. A dark yet minty smell, the delicioue fragrance of everything that was male, powerful, and sexual, raidiated off his body as he walked. His stride was lithe and powerful an an animals. The power in him was erotic, frightening, and sad. Like he had seen far more death and warfare then anyone. On his left hand's ring finger was a pure whitegold band with a diamond, symbolizing that he was married...But he wasn't. He just liked the ring.  
When he pulled back his lips in disgust as the waves of scents hit his nostrils, a set of perfectly white, straight teeth showed. Only, they was razor sharp and pointed, his canines even longer then normal and curved inward. Very much like snakes but never retracted. Even his tounge was thin, red, and forked as he licked his pink lips. He could change his tounge into a humans, but it limited his tastes. His hair was black as night and styled to hide his eyes, but it exposed his black wolfish ears and small goat-like horns that peeked out from his hair. He didn't bother to hide those.  
He paused against an oak tree and leaned against it with his left arm. He could feel its rough texture against his skin yet he didn't care. He raised a hand up to brush his bangs away from his eyes. His irises were a brilliant shade of cobalt blue and bright as neon; in fact, they glowed. Around their outer edge was a black line, making them more erotic. They was bigger then a normal eye, making the whites of his eyes less noticealbe. His stare was hypnotic, otherworldly, and extordinary. They were such intelligent eyes that you would want in a lover. His whole face was stunning. With his square jaw, full lips, and straight nose was pinnacle of male magnifience.  
The words he spoke to himself was a breath of thousands of souls that he consumed, but held his own voice over the rest. Such pervading loneliness, saddness, sorrow, hypnotic, and low in one beautiful male voice. But wasn't all of him. Folded neatly against his back (with slits on his coat) was membranous black wings that protuded from his shoulder blades. Black feathers that coated the wings, leaving the spikes clear, was the color of an oil slick: black threaded with a rainbow of dizzying colors.  
Right at the edge of his low ridding jeans, at the end of his tail bone, was a black cat-like tail that ended just below the backs of his knees. Inches above the end of the tail was a big pink bow with two bells that dangled off the ends and just after that was a spike or two. It swayed lazily back and forth as he lowered his lips over his teeth. His eyes and nose seemed to search out a familiar scent or his next meal.


End file.
